1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of prayer and meditation accessories, and more particulary to a portable altar for use in a home or apartment.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,382; Des. U.S. Pat No. 151,214; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 245,381; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 306,535; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 339,933; and Des. U. S. Pat. No. 357,825, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse prayer altars.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical portable prayer altar.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved prayer altar and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.